


Captain America's Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone love the Reader, M/M, Reader is kindest person you'll ever meet, Steve is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve has to go talk in an interview and they get on the Topic of his Amazing Boyfriend





	Captain America's Boyfriend

    After fixing things with tony and creating some guideline for the Avengers to follow thing have been looking up for Steve. So, of course, they're going to be interviewed, Steve would much rather cuddle with Ash but they’re busy curing cancer so Steve agreed to go talk to the interviewers. Sam, Bucky, and Natasha joined int because they also had nothing to do.

     “So I was wondering since you going off to Wakanda, you got to be single right?” Asked David.

     Sam bust out laughing with Natasha and Bucky smiling.

     “After that stunt, he pulled, he lucky they didn’t dumb this punk ass the second he left.” Joked Bucky.

     “I’m surprised you're not still sleeping on the couch still.” Sassed Natasha.

     “I can be very convincing, plus I give great massages.” Steve smiled and shrugged.

     “So you’re not single?” Asked David

     “Nope, but they were very cross with me for leaving, but would have been even madder if I didn’t help Bucky. They did make me sleep on the couch for a few days after I came back tho.

    “That’s amazing. Must be a strong woman to make Captain America sleep on the couch.” Joke David.

    “Wait, (y/n) a girl?” Asked Sam, “No tells me anything, now they must think I’m a dick for misgendering them.

    “It’s because no one cares about you, Sam.” Stated Bucky

    “So your dating a guy?” Asked David obviously confused.

    “I am dating the perfect guy,” corrected Steve.

    “He just can’t let people forget the perfect part.” Complicated Sam, “Your boyfriend is curing cancer we get it.”

    “You would think Captain America would be the perfect boyfriend, he’s not even in the same league of perfect (y/n) is, if Steve has anything to say about it.” Said Bucky with Steve nodding along.

    “At least you two didn’t have to hear how Ash eye color is the perfect shade of (Eye color). Did you know Ash gives at least half the money he makes to charities? Honestly, I think (Y/N) an alien, no one can be that perfect.” Bucky theorized.

    “I can see it being true, but only because (y/n) doesn’t know. (y/n) doesn't like keeping secrets from Steve.” Sam pointed out.

    “It makes me sick seeing you two sometimes, I definitely got cavity because of how sweet you two are.” Complaint Natasha.

    “So you are dating the perfect person?” Asked David, “what are they like?”

    “My boyfriend, (y/n), is the kindest person you ever meet. He has given his jacket to the person in the middle of the night it the pouring rain. He just a wonderful person, he gives so much money to different charities to try and help even more people. I’m lucky to have him in my life, he basically my rock in a lot of ways.” Explain Steve with a dreamy expiration clear on his face.

    “You seem to really love them, got any plain involving a ring?” Asked David.

    “Yess I do, and he said yes.” Answered Steve earning Shocked looks.

    “You said you were going to do it next week.” Yelled Natasha angry, “All the plain made gone down the drain.”

    “Man I thought you were going to have a fancy date then a walk in a park with some other stuff like it was out of a movie, what changed the man.” Asked Sam clearly confused.

    “I believe the viewers at home would also like to know what you were thing Rogers,” asked David.

    “We were cleaning up after dinner and (Y/n) wanted to go outside onto the roof and look up at the stars. So we grab a ton of blankets and some pillows and we climb up there. We laid there for hours just talking, point out constellation and making up some of our owns. When it hit me, I want to ask him to marry me. I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else, I want to make sure he never second guesses how much I love him. So I pulled out the ring, I’ve been keeping in my pants pocket since I got it, because I knew he would find it. And I ask him if he would make me the happiest men in the world. He laughed with Tear stream down his face yes and we hug. He tells me later that he was going to pick out a ring to ask me to marry him.” Explained Steve with a lovesick look on his face clear as the sun.

    “Will I guess I can forgive you for messing up my plains.” Natasha said with a shrug, “But I get to help plan the Wedding.

    “Of course,” answered Steve.

    “Will I’m sad to say that’s all the time we have, Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, and Bucky Barnes everyone.” Said, David.


End file.
